


Are we a team now?

by october_lady



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Operation Mongoose, team work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meme drabble prompt: A Team</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are we a team now?

„What the hell is wrong with you?! How can you let Henry work for Gold?“ Emma burst into Regina’s vault.

“Emma, calm down. It was his idea.” Regina put the book she was reading away and stood up.

“Yeah, he told me that. He also told me about some Operation Mongoose? What the hell is that?”

“He told you that?” Regina was surprised.

“Yes. So spill it, what is it?” Emma put her hands on her hips, waiting.

“Fine. I want to find out who writes the Storybook. So I can… ask him or her to change my destiny and give me a happy ending. Henry wants to help me.”

The blonde closed her mouth, surprised.

“But why did you ask him to help you? He is still a kid. You could have come to me…”

“After you destroyed my happiness? He wants to help me so he can. Besides, you had your own “Operation”.”

“Regina, please, don’t bring it up again.” Emma made two steps closer to the brunette. “I know I screwed. But remember that we always reached our goal when we worked together. Together we are stronger and our better selves. Besides, maybe there’s something better waiting for you.” Emma gave an encouraging smile.

Regina wasn’t sure what to say.

“You think so?” She smiled sheepishly.

“Yeah.” Emma touched Regina’s arm to make it clear she really means what she says. “So are we a team now?”

“Yes, Emma, we are.”


End file.
